Letter
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Caroline gives Damon a letter.


**_Letter_**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Diaries. Nor do I own the son According to You by Orianthi_**

**_Summary- Caroline gives Damon a letter._**

**_AUTHORS NOTE.- When I first heard this song, I immediately thought of the relationship, on the episodes of Vampire Diaries, between Damon and Caroline. And just to let you know I was kind of thinking of Matt being the "him" in the letter. _**

**______**

Damon Salvatore, sat on his brother Stefan's bed. His brother should be home from that hell hole, other like to call school. Damon was bored. Stefan had left that morning earlier than normal to meet Elena, leaving Damon alone to entertain himself all day. Damon flipped through the pages of the magazine that was resting in his lap. He stared at the picture before closing the magazine and chucking it onto Stefan's desk. He heard the door downstairs close, he listened to the footsteps on the stairs. 3...2..1. The door opened and Stefan stepped into his room.

"Damon." Stefan greeted as his placed his bag on the ground after empty his school books out of the bag.

"Little Brother." Stefan walked over to the bed Damon was laying on, he pulled something out of his back pocket and held it out to Damon.

"It's from Caroline." Damon grabbed it warily. He fingered the blank envelope, Stefan smirked at Damon before walking back out of his bedroom leaving his brother alone. Damon opened the envelope and pulled the letter out of it, he cautiously unfolded the letter.

_Dear Damon, _

_According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right. According to you  
I'm difficult, hard to please, forever changing my mind. I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time, even if it would save my life. According to you. According to you. But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head. According to him  
I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it, so baby tell me what I got to lose. He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you. According to you I'm boring,  
I'm moody, you can't take me any place. According to you I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away. I'm the girl with the worst attention span; you're the boy who puts up with that. According to you. According to you.  
But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head. According to him I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, so baby tell me what I got to lose. He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you. I need to feel appreciated, like I'm not hated. oh... no... Why can't you see me through his eyes? It's too bad you're making me decide._

_According to me you're stupid, you're useless, you can't do anything right. But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head. According to him  
I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, baby tell me what I got to lose. He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you. (you, you) According to you. (you, you)  
According to you  
I'm stupid, I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right._

_Your Loss, _

_Caroline. _

Damon stared at the letter in shock. He re-read the letter once again, his shocked expression stayed the same. Damon let out a deep chuckle before crumpling up the letter into a ball and chucking it across the room. Stefan entered the room seconds later, he picked up the letter off the ground, he read it before bursting into laughter. Damon stared at his younger brother like he had gone insane. Never in their existence had Stefan burst out into laughter. Damon raised an eyebrow in question once Stefan had gained control of himself.

"She broke up with you in a letter." Stefan gasped out before cracking up again. Damon watched his brother laugh before letting a slight smile appear on his face.

**_A.N- I hope you like it._**


End file.
